


Sleepytime Junction

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Storms, first fic, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys hates storms. Her fish girlfriend helps. I'm bad at summaries?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepytime Junction

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap on a cracker this is my first fic. If you guys have constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments. If you have any opinions, please share.

In the apartment that Alphys and Undyne shared, there was a shivering ball of clothes hiding under a king sized bed. The shivering bundle was, of course, Alphys. The reason she was under the bed was because there was a massive storm going on outside. Alphys hated storms, but Undyne never noticed. Undyne herself loved storms, and always went outside for extended periods of time while there was a storm going on, so she never noticed the vibrating ball of fear under the bed. Today, however, was different.  


Undyne came back indoors after being outside for as long as she could stand without freezing. Normally, this would be the time where Alphys panicked, shimmied out from the bed, shoved the clothes back under the bed, and pretended to work on something while feeling like the world outside was exploding. However, today she felt so terrified she couldn't bring herself to care. Undyne didn't see Alphys watching anime in the living room, so she assumed Alphys was in the bedroom doing work. Undyne entered the bedroom to change into something warm and dry, but didn't see Alphys on her computer.  


"Alphys?" Undyne called, "Where are you?" At this point, Undyne assumed Alphys was on a trip to the the Blockbuster, to pick up some new animes.  


"U-Under here," came a shaky voice from under the bed.  


Undyne crouched down and looked underneath the bed. She saw the shaking pile of clothes and pulled it out, along with a very startled Alphys. Undyne set her down because, who knew, forcefully lifting your girlfriend sometimes isn't the best thing for her. "Now," Undyne started, "Why are you hiding under the bed?" "No-no reason." "We both know that isn't true," Undyne frowned. After a short while, Alphys spoke, "Th-the storm just scares me and I feel like lightning is going to hit us and I just don't like it." She spoke in such a rush Undyne almost couldn't understand her.

"Ok, so what we're gonna do is get you some tea, because tea helps everything, then I'll help you work through this. Sound good?"  


"Y-Yeah."  


At this, Undyne led Alphys to the kitchen. As they passed through the living room, Alphys saw a flash of lightning through a window. She let out a small whimper of fear at the actual bolt and the thunder that followed. Undyne responded by holding her closer and murmuring calming things.

Finally, they made it to the kitchen. Undyne sat Alphys down at the kitchen table, then gave her a blanket she grabbed from a couch. Undyne then busied herself with making tea. She deliberated about which kind, and finally settled on chamomile. She reasoned that it was the most calming tea.

As Undyne was busying herself with the tea, Alphys was having an internal debate. She knew that Undyne would be understanding, and try to help her through her fear. However, her anxiety was having none of it. She had the sudden fear that Undyne would hate her. She knew that that wasn't going to happen, and that it was just her anxiety, but thinking never helped her.

While Alphys was freaking out, Undyne was finishing up the tea.

"Just gotta add the milk aaaaaannnddd done!" Undyne poured the tea into two mugs, then walked over to the table. She then set one cup of tea down in front of Alphys, and the other one down in front of herself. "Now, what's up with the fear?" Undyne spoke gently, so she wouldn't freak Alphys out. 

"I just d-don't like storms. The lightning is the worst, but the whole thing with the wind and the howling and I hate it." Undyne could tell Alphys was close to panicking, so she shushed her and began to speak.

"Look, I understand why you're afraid of storms, but you don't need to be"

"I know, b-but I can't just stop being afraid. It's not a switch I can f-flip off!" Alphys was close to hysterics, and Undyne knew. Since trying to talk it out didn't work, Undyne switched tactics.

"Would anything make you feel better, or do you want something else?"

Alphys blushed at the last comment. Undyne blanched.

"Not like that! I meant making a fort or something!"

"Making a fort?" Alphys had to giggle a little at that.

"Yeah! Why not make a fort to block out the rain!"

"Actually, that sounds k-kind of nice. _Do_ you want to build a fort?"

"If you want to I'm game!"

They both ran off to the bedroom, to gather materials for their fort. Alphys took all the pillows in the house, including the tiny pillow they had on their couch. Undyne gathered the blankets, and the duct tape. They ran over to the bedroom and started setting up.

Undyne started by taping blankets floor to ceiling in front of their bed. Alphys laid the pillows on the bed and the floor near the bed. After a brief construction montage, there was a fort sprung up around their bed. All the blankets save one were hung up as a soft wall in front of the bed. The last blanket was on their bed for Alphys and Undyne to sleep under. The pillows were piled on the bed and the floor to sleep on. The only light came from flashlights that the girls had. They both turned off their flashlights and jumped in bed. Undyne turned to Alphys noticed that Alphys had her phone out.

"W-what? You think I-I'm not going to bring something to do?"

And that was when the night turned from good to great. Alphys almost hoarded anime episodes on her phone, so they watched Gurren Lagaan until they were too tired to watch anymore. They fell asleep to the sound of a soft rain pattering against their window.

**Author's Note:**

> There it was. :| Also, happy birthday Aiden!


End file.
